A Dragon Slayer's First Time
by KarinK122
Summary: Natsu comes back to the guild after a S class mission with Happy but isn't feeling well. Lucy takes care of him but will them being alone stir up some hidden feelings between them? One-shot NaLu


^_^ Hello everyone! I'm sorry for not updating on my last story, but I've been busy with exams a lot & a lot of other school stuff so please forgive me Well today I'll be making a one-shot story between Natsu & Lucy ^^ I'll update on my other story today or tomorrow so Ichigo do the disclaimer!

Ichigo: KarinK122 doesn't own Fairy Tail or its characters. She just owns the story

Me: Yup! *hugs Ichigo* Enjoy guys! Oh & remember to review!

It was sunny, but cold day in the city of Magnolia & everyone in the guild was as lively as ever, well everyone except a certain pink haired fire mage. Natsu had just gotten back from an S class mission up in the mountains & for some reason, he wasn't feeling well. Natsu sat down breathing heavily & a certain golden haired celestial mage walked over to him as her eyes shone with a sense of worry for her friend. "Hey Natsu, are you okay?" Lucy asked looking concerned for her friend's well being. "I-I'm fine Lucy. I-I'm just a bit tired from the mi-"Natsu said as he passed out, falling out of his chair.

Lucy catches him as he falls then her face flushes slightly as she thinks, 'Natsu looks cute with his hair like that.' She put his arm around her helping him stand & started walking out of the guild towards her apartment. After 10 minutes of walking, they arrived at her apartment, so Lucy grabbed her key out & unlocked the door. She walked inside then gently laid Natsu on the couch. She put her hand on Natsu's forehead & felt that he had a fever then thought, 'Hm maybe I should summon Virgo to help me heal Natsu's fever.' Lucy grabbed Virgo's key & chanted, "Open gate of the maiden, Virgo!" The dark pink haired maiden appeared in a flash of light & bowed then stood up asking, "Mistress am I being punished?" "No you're not being punished Virgo. I just need you to put some cold water in a bowl for Natsu while I go get some wash cloths." Lucy smiled as she said this. "Yes mistress," Virgo said as she bowed then walked into the kitchen to get the water ready. After Lucy got the wash cloths out of the drawer, Virgo came back with a small bowl of water. "Thanks for the help Virgo. You can go back & rest," Lucy said as she smiled appreciatively at Virgo. Virgo nodded as she disappeared back into her key. Lucy grabbed a wash cloth then dipped it into the water & put it on Natsu's forehead. She yawned then laid her head down on the side of the couch falling into a deep sleep.

*A couple hours later*

Natsu yawned tiredly as he woke up & he then sat up causing the cold, wet cloth to fall off his forehead. As he looked around, he saw that he was in Lucy's apartment. 'Huh. Happy must've gone fishing after we came back from the mission. Wait…How'd I get in Lucy's apartment!?' Natsu thought as he had a surprised look on his face. He then remembered what happened at the guild & thought, 'Oh yeah. I passed out when I came back & after talking to Lucy.' Natsu suddenly heard murmuring & looked down seeing Lucy on the side of the couch then his face flushed a slight red. 'Wow Lucy looks pretty when she sleeps. I wonder what she's dreaming about,' He thought as he was curious then moved closer to Lucy to hear what she was saying. "I love you Natsu…" Lucy said mumbling in her sleep. Natsu's eyes widened after hearing what Lucy said, & started to think, 'L-Lucy loves me! My heart's beating really fast. W-Wait…I-I'm in love with Lucy too!'

As Natsu started thinking about this, Lucy's eyes fluttered open & saw him pacing around her living room. 'I wonder what's bugging him & I'm happy he's better now,' Lucy thought as she smiled & got up walking over to Natsu. "Hey Natsu, I'm glad you're feeling better now! Sorry if you saw me sleeping, heh guess I got tired," Lucy said as she rubbed the back of her head laughing nervously. Natsu stopped pacing & looked at Lucy then looked at what she was wearing. She was wearing a white see through shirt, showing her pink lacy bra & under it showed her ample breasts then he saw she wore a blue skirt that was slightly too high & it showed off her matching pink lacy panties. Natsu's face flushed a dark red like Erza's hair & he looked away scratching his cheek asking, "U-Um Lucy, d-do you remember what you said while you were sleeping?" Lucy tapped her chin & thought for a moment then told Natsu, "I can't really remember. Why?" Natsu looked at her & blushed saying, "Lucy…While you were asleep, I heard you say you loved me." As Natsu said this, Lucy's face flushed a red that could rival Flare's hair. She opened her mouth to try to say something but nothing came out. Her heart started to flutter like she had butterflies in her stomach & she thought, 'I really am in love with Natsu.' She sighed mentally, 'I can't keep denying it anymore!' As Lucy kept thinking about this, Natsu stared at her plump pink lips & he thought about what it'd be like to kiss them then he blushed as he let his mind wander to even more than that.

*Lemon Warning! Don't read if you don't want to ;) hehe enjoy!*

Natsu & Lucy both stopped talking as they stared into each other's eyes & coal black met chocolate brown. He smashed his lips to hers & their eyes closed as they basked in the pleasure of their kiss. Natsu licked Lucy's bottom lip asking for entrance into her mouth & she granted it as their tongues battled for dominance. Their tongues explored the inside of the other's mouth & Lucy softly moaned in pleasure as Natsu's tongue won. They both pulled away breathing heavily then Natsu started to trail butterfly kisses up & down Lucy's neck as she mewed in approval. Natsu started to nibble on her neck & she gently tugged on his hair as he carried her bridal style to her bedroom.

As they got into Lucy's bedroom, Natsu dropped Lucy onto the bed then took his shirt off showing his abs & also took off his scarf. Lucy then took her shirt off revealing her pink lacy bra & Natsu climbed on top of her ripping it off as she pouted saying, "That was my favorite bra Natsu!" Natsu chuckled then huskily whispered, "I'll buy you a new one Luce." He stared at her breasts & rosy pink nipples then kissed his way down her chest. His tongue flicked the tender nubs & he sucked on the left one with his mouth as Lucy moaned in pleasure, "Ah Natsu!" Natsu switched to sucking the right one & squeezed the left one as Lucy moaned while gently tugging on his hair. He let go & snaked his hand down her thigh then pushed 1 finger into her entrance. Lucy moaned louder," Oh Natsu! That feels so good!" Natsu chuckles, "I know & you're so wet down here." Natsu's finger pumped in & out of Lucy's wet entrance then added another finger as Lucy moaned, "Ah Natsu! I'm so close!" Natsu bit Lucy's earlobe as he kept pumping his fingers then huskily said, "When I get inside of you, I'll make you cum so hard & fast that you won't be able to walk the next day." "Ah Natsu!" Lucy yelled as she came & Natsu positioned himself at her entrance. He slowly slid in as Lucy whimpered in pain & he kissed a lone tear that fell on her cheek while whispering sweet nothings in her ear to calm her down. Lucy pushed more of Natsu's shaft inside her as a sign for him to keep moving & Natsu did just that as it made Lucy moan, "Oh Natsu! I love feeling you inside of me!" "Oh Lucy you're so tight in here," Natsu said he went in & out of Lucy. "I-I'm so close Natsu!" Lucy said as she moaned then Natsu said, "I'm close too Luce." "Natsu!" "Lucy" They both screamed each other's names as they rode out their orgasms. The both of them panted while lying next to each other basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking & Natsu wrapped his arms around Lucy then licking the mark on her neck. The mark looked like a small red dragon breathing out fire & Natsu realized that Lucy was his mate now then smiled saying, "I love you Lucy." "I love you too Natsu," Lucy said as her & Natsu fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
